Royal Beanstalk
The Royal Beanstalk is a multi-competitor Battle Royal-like e-wrestling match as seen in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. Taking inspiration from the Royal Rumble and Jack and the Beanstalk fairytale, wrestlers enter the match at timed intervals determined by a pre-match drawing, with the ring elevating at random intervals. Wrestlers are eliminated when both their feet touch the venue floor. Eliminations stop when the suspended Golden Harp is retrieved. To win, the wrestler must climb down the Beanstalk with the Golden Harp in hand and both feet touching the floor. To date, one Royal Beanstalk match has taken place during the Insanity LIVE from Glasgow broadcast on July 19, 2009. Entering as the first-ever entrant, Hatchet Ryda defeated 19 other LPW superstars to become the only man to win such a match. Match The Royal Beanstalk match was introduced by Insanity General Manager, Little Red Riding Hood. Inspired by the Jack and the Beanstalk fairytale, Little Red mixed aspects of the tale into a Royal Rumble match. Before the match begins, all e-wrestlers must draw spots in the Royal Beanstalk. The match consists of twenty men, beginning with the two men who chose entry numbers one and two in the ring. At regular timed intervals, usually two minutes, one of the remaining 18 wrestlers enters the ring. During the match, the ring platform will be elevated at random intervals to portray a Giant Beanstalk. Once the ring grows, rope ladders and vines are dropped to assist with new entries or to help participants who fall out of the ring to get back inside it. Similar to a Battle Royal, participants must eliminate other opponents by forcing them over the top rope and both their feet touch the venue floor. A referee, who is situated at ringside, must witness an elimination in order for it to be valid. The goal of the match is to retrieve the Golden Harp which is suspened 40 feet above the ring. Once the ring has elevated high enough, the Harp may be retrieved with eliminations no longer possible. The superstar who possesses the Golden Harp and brings it to the ground with both feet touching the ground is declared the winner. History After a successful Resurrection pay-per-view, Insanity GM Little Red entered every Insanity superstar into a brand-wide competition called Body Count. The premise of the competition was for the top five wrestlers who could tally the highest Body Count (who could beat the most opponents) by the end of the cycle would earn the opportunity to face X for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship in the second-ever DeathCube match. Hoping to give a second chance to a number of wrestlers who were statistically unable to qualify for the DeathCube, Little Red announced that every superstar who was at or below a +3 score during the fourth stage of competition would be entered into a Royal Rumble-like match. The winner would earn the sixth and final spot into the DeathCube match. On July 19, 2009, Hatchet Ryda entered as the first-ever entrant and outlasted 19 other competitors to grab the Golden Harp and out-race Ash Strife to the mat below to gain the victory and shot at the World Heavyweight Championship. Royal Beanstalk entrances and eliminations Red ██ and "Insanity" indicates an Insanity superstar, blue ██ and "Inferno" indicates an Inferno superstar, and white indicates a special guest entrant. * Cash Flo, Dr. Wagner, and Justus did not officially compete in the match by writing a promo for the match, therefore their average promo score is listed as N/A and no loss is officially recorded. * Ø did not compete as he 'chickened out' after seeing Dr. Wagner being thrown out of the ring and falling 25 feet to the ring mat below. See also *Battle Royal *LPW Body Count *Mount Vesuvius Match External links Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling Category:Match types